ONESHOOT About The Wedding
by CBHappyVirus
Summary: Ketika Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol akan datang untuk membicarakan tanggal pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. lalu bagaimana Baekhyun akan menghadapi semuanya.


**|| About The Wedding ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Genre** : General, Fluffy

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Yaoi area. Typo's, FF oneshoot. mianhae kalau banyak kata2 yang salah.

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Ketika Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol akan membicarakan tanggal pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. lalu bagaimana Baekhyun akan menghadapi semuanya.

 **\- ONE SHOOT –**

 **Lest Begin**

.

.

.

 **Pernikahan**. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bukan? Pernikahan juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan esok hari ketika kau dan aku sudah menyatakan siap. Tapi semua itu butuh proses. Semuanya butuh kesiapan. Bukan soal menikah yang ketika ada saksi semuanya selesai. Jika hanya satu orang saja yang terus berbicara soal pernikahan itu sendiri, bukankah itu tidak adil namanya. Bukankah menikah itu antara dua orang. Bukan hanya 1 orang. Dan bukankah membahas pernikahan itu tidak hanya keluarga saja. Tapi kita. Sebagai orang yang akan menjalani masa depan bersama. Kita juga harus terlibat. Bukankah begitu?

Lalu. Jika hanya orangtua saja yang bertindak. Sedangkan kamu tidak? Apakah mungkin? Ayolah. Yang menjalani kehidupan nantinya itu kita berdua, bukan orangtua kita. Dan bukan pula oranglain. Sangat tidak adil bukan? Jika hanya menyusahkan mereka. Aku hanya mau kau juga ikut membicarakannya. Bukan hanya diam saja, bukankah kau bilang. Kau itu menyayangiku? Tapi apakah itu benar?

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. sudah setengah jam yang lalu dia masih terdiam ditempat tidurnya. Dia masih tidak mau beranjak darisana. Untuk sekedar makan saja rasanya Baekhyun malas. Padahal perutnya sudah terasa lapar. Jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam, tapi Baekhyun masih tidak ingin tidur, matanya masih sulit untuk terpejam. Baekhyun mengambil kembali ponselnya, dia kemudian membuka kembali pesan dari calon adik iparnya.

 _Fr : Kim Jongin_

 _Ibu dan Ayah akan datang minggu depan untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol Hyung, Ibu bilang. Pernikahan itu lebih cepat lebih baik._

Baekhyun melempar kembali ponsel keatas nakas. Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol akan kesini?lalu kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakannya? Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membahas soal pernikahan sebelumnya. Chanyeol hanya selalu menanyakan hal hal yang biasa saja. Baekhyun bahkan sempat dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol serius. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya. Dia perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya takut membicarakan ini. Karena takut akan menyakiti hati Chanyeol jika Baekhyun membicarakan semuanya. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Chan~ apa benar Ibu dan Ayah akan kesini minggu depan? Untuk membicarkan tanggal pernikahan kita?_

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Apakah ini hal yang benar? Tapi Baekhyun memang harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi ini menyangkut masa depan mereka.

 _Fr : Chanyeol_

 _Sepertinya begitu. Bukankah lebih cepat itu lebih baik Baekhyun~ah. Aku juga akan ikut kesana ketika Ibu dan Ayah akan mengunjungimu._

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah membicarakannya denganku? Pernikahan itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah Chanyeol. Aku punya teman-temanku disini. Aku punya keluarga dan aku anak satu-satunya. Semuanya itu butuh proses Chan._

 _Fr : Chanyeol_

 _Aku tahu Baek. Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan pernikahan yang mewah. Cukup dengan teman teman terdekat dan juga keluarga kita, bukankah itu sudah cukup? Kita akan bicara lagi lain kali oke. Kita akan merundingkannya. Jalja.._

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Umm~ arraseo. Jaljaa.._

.

.

.

 **5 bulan yang lalu**

Baekhyun sedang asyik melahap makan siangnya. Mengingat ini hari minggu, Baekhyun lebih senang menghabiskan libur kerjanya dirumah bibinya. Karena bisa bertemu dengan si kecil Jinyoung yang membuatnya bisa lupa akan rasa lelah ditempat kerjanya. Lalu bibi Ahn menghampiri Baekhyun sambil membawa sebuah foto.

"Baekhyunnie~ apa bibi menganggumu?". Baekhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja bibinya ini tidak pernah mengganggunya.

"apakah kamu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"kenapa bibi menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun. ini memang bukan hal pertama kalinya. Baekhyun tahu bibinya ingin segera melihat Baekhyun menikah. Tapi sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun dikenalkan dengan beberapa namja. Pada akhirnya mereka semua selalu pergi entah kenapa. Semuanya tidak pernah berjalan lancar.

"tidak. Jika tidak keberatan, bawahan bibi ditempat kerja memiliki kakak lelaki yang belum memiliki kekasih. Sepertinya dia akan cocok denganmu. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Bibi Ahn dengan hati-hati.

"haruskah?"

"kalau kau tidak mau. Bibi tak akan memaksamu Baekhyun~ah."

"anniya. Siapa namanya Bi? Apa dia sudah mendapatkan nomer ponselku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Karena Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan pesan dari orang-orang yang mengaku telah mengenalkannya.

"bibi akan memberikannya jika kau mengijinkannya untuk memberikan nomer ponselmu. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Simpan foto ini, jika nanti kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia orangnya" ucap Bibi sembari memberikan selembar foto. Baekhyun menyimpannya kedalam tasnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"akan aku pikirkan Bi, untuk bertemu dengannya atau tidak"ucap Baekhyun.

Hari hari terus berlalu. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sejujurnya memang Baekhyun selalu didesak oleh teman-temannya untuk memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun manis untuk ukuran namja. Dia terlihat Cantik sebagai pihak penerima. Tapi Baekhyun memang belum menemukan yang cocok dengan hidupnya. Tidak. Sebenarnya hatinya masih terpaut pada namja yang tak pernah memberinya kepastian. Dan saat malampun Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol terbilang baik-baik saja. Satu yang Baekhyun ketahui. Bahwa Chanyeol sangatlah pendiam sekali. Dan satu hal lagi fakta yang Baekhyun tahu. Bahwa Chanyeol pernah trauma akan sebuah hubungan. ketika Chanyeol berhubungan dengan serius. Dia ditinggalkan. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol kali ini terlihat sangat pasif. Bahkan terbilang cukup pendiam. Baekhyun harus bersabar ketika berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar. Dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membahas bagaimana hubungan kedepannya.

Baekhyun ingin pergi. Baekhyun ingin lari, Baekhyun tidak mau lagi menghadapi Chanyeol. Karena dihari pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namja itu tak banyak bicara. Bahkan Chanyeol tak akan bicara jika Baekhyun tidak bertanya. Baekhyun bisa saja lari dan bisa saja meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mengecewakan bibi nya. Baekhyun sudah menganggap Bibinya seperti ibunya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahannya. Karena siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol akan berubah. Baekhyun bahkan ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

" _jadi kau bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sedaritadi Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang Chanyeol lihat di ponselnya._

" _kau bekerja di seoul. Bukankah itu terlalu jauh? Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi._

" _tidak. Aku memiliki apartement disana. Walaupun kecil, tapi disana cukup untukku bisa beristirahat." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun merasakan nyeri dikepalanya. Kenapa Chanyeol benar-benar pendiam sekali._

" _kau besok masih berlibur kan? Kau mau kita pergi kemana?"_

" _kemana saja, asal tempatnya sejuk. Kau tahulah di seoul sangatlah panas" ucap Chanyeol._

" _hmm.. oke. Nanti aku tanyakan pada bibiku. Karena dia yang akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol nampak mengangguk dan kembali lagi dengan ponselnya. Namja ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala._

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. Bukankah sangat konyol. Baekhyun dibuat sakit kepala oleh tingkah Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Ddrrt.. ddrrt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dan itu pasti dari Chanyeol. Karena jam seperti ini, setelah makan malam. Chanyeol akan selalu menghubunginya hanya untuk menayakan apa Baekhyun sudah makan atau belum. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Dan see... ternyata memang benar Chanyeol.

 _Fr : Chanyeol_

 _Hai Baek~ apa kau sudah makan?_

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Sudah. Chanyeol, apakah kamu serius berhubungan denganku?_

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun terlalu lelah jika harus menunggu lagi tanpa kepastian seperti sebelumnya. Jadi dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya kepada Chanyeol

 _Fr : Chanyeol_

 _Dari awalpun aku sudah serius Baekhyun~ah, aku berharap kamu mau menerima semua kekuranganku. Dan memang beginilah aku. Aku orang yang tak banyak bicara._

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Hmm.. aku tahu. Tapi jika kau serius denganku. Bukankah ada begitu banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan._

.

.

.

 **And Now**

Dan Baekhyun harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut masa depan kita berdua. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu Baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. Agar besok mereka harus bertemu. Jujur Baekhyun memang ingin menikah. Menikah dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Walaupun rasa sayangnya kepada Chanyeol belum sebesar rasa sayang Baekhyun terhadap orang dimasalalunya. Setidaknya Baekhyun mau mencoba.

Baekhyun mencoba terlelap dalam tidurnya. Karena besok merupakan hari yang panjang untuk Baekhyun. dan semoga besok pembicaraanya dengan Chanyeol bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

 **Life Bar Cafe 05.00 PM KST**

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan cepat. Karena dia memang perlu berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukannya tidak peduli jika Chanyeol harus menempuh jarak yang jauh untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. tapi pertemuan ini menyangkut masa depan mereka.

Baekhyun tengah meminum milkshake strawberry nya. Sehingga Baekhyun tidak sadar saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Setelah menghabiskan milkshakenya barulah Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"eoh? Kau sudah datang?"

"sejak 5 menit yang lalu" jawab Chanyeol dan kemudian duduk didepan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berhenti memandang Baekhyun.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kita perlu bicara"

"aku tahu"

"kau tidak pernah membicarakan soal Ibu dan Ayah yang akan berkunjung kerumahku. Itu terlalu cepat Chanyeol. Minggu depan itu terlalu cepat. Bahkan untuk membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kita, semuanya terlalu mendadak" jelas Baekhyun.

"aku tahu. Tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebi baik Baek? Lagipula aku serius menyayangimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya denganmu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu"

"Chanyeol! Jatuh cinta dan soal pernikah itu sesuatu yang berbeda. Pernikahan itu tidaklah mudah Chanyeol. Semua butuh proses, kita tidak bisa menikah dengan tergesa gesa"

"kau tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Chanyeol

"APA?"

"kau tidak menyayangiku Baekhyun~ah?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

" itu... oke. Anggap saja aku menyayangimu, tapi soal pernikahan tidak semudah itu Chanyeol. Dan kau malah langsung membicarakannya dengan Jongin. Aku tahu, aku yang lebih dulu kenal dengan jongin. Tapi tak bisakah kau membicarakannya dulu denganku? Yang akan menjalani semuanya kita Chanyeol"

"aku mengerti Baek,," Chanyeol tertunduk. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. dan kemudian menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

"tapi aku serius Byun Baekhyun. aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Maaf kalau aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti dengan keluarga kita".

"tapi aku tidak mau. harus aku terus yang memulai pembicaraan ini Chanyeol. Pernikahan itu kita yang akan jalani, jangan hanya keluarga kita yang selalu mengurus semuanya. Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku. Bicarakan semuanya dulu denganku. Jangan dengan Jongin. Kau jangan terlalu pasif Chanyeol. Kau pikirkanlah lagi semuanya Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Baekhyun~ah.. Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Chanyeol harus tahu. Bahwa pernikahan itu bagi Baekhyun sangatlah penting. Bukan hanya sekedar menikah lalu kita menjadi pasangan. Tidak! Semuanya tidaklah seperti itu.

GREEPP

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Berusaha menahan Baekhyunnya pergi. Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan semua trauma yang ada. Ia mencoba memulai semuanya dengan Baekhyun. ia tidak mau gagal lagi. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun. memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"jika kau tak bisa. Jangan lakukan Chanyeol. Maaf kalau aku sangat egois." Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukan. Baekhyun tidaklah egois. Chanyeol lah yang harus mengerti keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang salah, karena ia terlalu pendiam.

"aku akan mencobanya Baek. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak pendiam lagi. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku akan melakukan apapun itu Baekhyunnie. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan ini nanti. Hanya kita berdua. Kita bisa merundingkannya." Jelas Chanyeol

"benarkah?". Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan sepersekian detik dia melihat senyum Baekhyun. senyum yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta terhadap Baekhyun dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Senyum yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap Baekhyun. memang jarak pertemuan mereka sangatlah singkat. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol sudah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"soal tanggal pernikahan kita. Bisa kita bicarakannya nanti? Aku tidak mau terburu-buru Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"aku mengerti. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti"

"baguslah"

"Baekhyun~ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Ku harap kau tidaklah marah" ucap Chanyeol

"mwoya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Begitupun Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan perlahan menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar berada lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

CUP~

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol hanya menggenggam kemeja Chanyeol dan meremasnya perlahan. Chanyeol memejamka matanya meresapi rasa manisnya bibir Baekhyun. apalagi Baekhyun baru selesai meminum milkshake strawberry. Dan rasa bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu lebih manis. Chanyeol melumat perlahan bibir Baekhyun. membawa ciumannya lebih dalam lagi.

"mmhh~" Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan kali ini jantungnya berdetak sangatlah kencang.

"aku menyayangimu Baekhyun~ah. Dan itu lebih dari kata mencintai" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol, dan dibalas pelukan yang lebih erat dari Chanyeol

"jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi Chanyeol. Kau harus membicarakannya denganku" ucap Baekhyun disela pelukannya.

"aku mengerti".

Dan Hari itu. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang. sejak saat itu Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk keluar dari rasa trauma yang ia miliki. Dan ia berusaha keluar dari zona dimana ia menjadi pendiam. Demi Baekhyunnya. Dan soal pernikahannya. Ia janji akan membicarakannya kembali. Tapi untuk minggu depan. Pertemuan itu tidak bisa diundur lagi. Pertemuan itu tetap akan membicarakan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

 **The End**

 **Ps : tengah malam update.. hahaha... ff ini hanya berpusat pada Baekhyun. chanyeol yang pendiam dan juga Baekhyun yang tidak bisa begitu saja menerima keputusan chanyel. Tapi intinya. Semua masalah bisa selesai jika kita saling bicara. Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan realnya author.. ahhaha.. ada beberapa adegan yang memang sama dengan kejadian yang pernah author alami. Sejujurnya ff ini terniat pengen dibikin GS. Karena sebagian ceritanya diambil dari kisah Author. Tapi kalau udah membahas Chanbaek. Entah yang kepikiran selalu Yaoi.. hahaha..**

 **Annyeong...sampai juga di ff selanjutnya.**

 **Dont forget to Review CBHS**


End file.
